


Lonely

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Depression, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle feels lonely.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Is this just a normal teenage girl thing or is it just me? Am I the only one out there that can't stand myself? That does not want to leave bed everyday? That feels so alone it feels like they are dying. I feel broken beyond repair. That none of my mom's words of encourage words will ever reach me. That I'll forever feel this way. The emptiness in my chest will forever be there. I'll never be able to breathe and be okay. 

I'm broken.


End file.
